creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Neue Pfade
'Übersicht '(Part 2.1) I Die Welt war nicht anders als sonst, mit all ihrer Schönheit und all ihren Abgründen. Die Menschen lebten wie am Tag zuvor. In keinem Land, in keiner Stadt, in keinem Haus ahnte jemand, was der Menschheit einst widerfahren war und was ihr vielleicht bald bevorstehen würde. Doch es sollte etwas geschehen, das die Ordnung der Welt in Gefahr brachte und das passierte nicht etwa in dunkler, stürmischer Nacht an einem abgelegenen Ort, sondern am helllichten Tag inmitten einer Stadt. Ein schwarzer Jeep parkte auf dem Besucherparkplatz eines großen Gebäudes und zwei junge Männer stiegen aus. Der Eine hob sich äußerlich nicht groß von seinen Mitmenschen ab, abgesehen davon dass seine Kleidung schmutzig und stellenweise zerrissen war. Der andere jedoch hatte ein ausgebleichtes, entstelltes Gesicht. Zwei Narben zogen sich an seinen Mundwinkeln nach oben was ihn aussehen ließ, als würde er ständig lächeln. Außerdem waren seine Augenlider weggebrannt worden. Um sein Antlitz zu verdecken hatte er die Kapuze seines Hoodies nach unten gezogen. „Hey, Jeff!“, sagte Alex Nadezha der neben ihm herlief, „bist du sicher, dass du dich einfach so in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen willst?“ „Mach dir keine Sorgen!“ Der entstellte Junge gluckste. „Wir sind hier in einer Irrenanstalt, hier falle ich gar nicht auf.“ Das war keine zufriedenstellende Antwort. „Ist es nicht irgendwie verdächtig, wenn einfach so ein neuer Insasse auftaucht der…“ Jeff unterbrach ihn energisch: „Lass das meine Sorge sein Alex, ich bin kein Anfänger, ich weiß, wie man nicht erwischt wird!“ Und Alex verstummte. Er wusste, dass man Jeff den Killer nicht unbedingt verärgern sollte. Trotzdem beschloss er, weitere Fragen zu stellen: „Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass es funktioniert?“ Jeff stöhnte darauf genervt. „Ich habe doch schon öfter gesagt, dass ich sicher bin. Soll ich dir was verraten? Ich hab’s schon Mal versucht und es hat geklappt!“ „Was?!“ Alex riss die Augen auf. „Warum hast du das nicht eher gesagt?“ Jeff the Killer machte eine Handbewegung, die Alex verdeutlichte, dass er seine Motive besser nicht hinterfragen sollte. Sie beide gingen auf den Eingang eines großen Sanatoriums mit ebenso großem Garten zu. „Was macht dich so sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?“ Alex dachte trotzdem nicht daran mit dem Fragen aufzuhören. Jeff verdrehte die Augen, was man dank der Kapuze in seinem Gesicht nicht sah. „Er hat gesagt, er würde ‚neue Pfade einschlagen‘, oder? Also, da hast du’s!“ Alex sah skeptisch aus. „Nimmst du das nicht ein bisschen zu wörtlich?“ Jeff stöhnte ein weiteres Mal. „Hast du eine bessere Idee?“ Darauf kam keine Antwort. Durch eine Drehtür erreichten Jeff und Alex die Eingangshalle der Anstalt, welche offenbar mehrere Zugänge hatte. An den Glasscheiben neben den Drehtüren befanden sich Schriftzüge, nach denen die Besuchszeiten seit fünf Minuten begonnen hatten. „Also dann los!“, flüsterte der Killer seinem Begleiter zu. „Alles wie wir es besprochen haben. Sollte es nicht funktionieren, ist er uns zuvorgekommen und wir sind alle verloren!“ Er machte eine Pause um zu kichern. „Wenn es funktioniert und du ihm zuvor kommst, weißt du was du zu tun hast. Für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass du ihn triffst…naja, dann weißt du auch, was du zu tun hast.“ Jeff klopfte Alex auf die Schulter. „Auf geht’s, ich warte auf dich!“ „Du kommst nicht mit?“, fragte Alex und schluckte. Es klang absurd aber ihm wäre wesentlich wohler gewesen, wenn Jeff the Killer ihn begleitet hätte. „Geht nicht!“, antwortete Jeff überraschend geduldig. „Ich habe es bereits einmal versucht und bin kläglich gescheitert!“ Während er das sagte klang er fast belustigt. Er fuhr fort: „Offenbar bekommt man keine zweite Chance. Warum sonst glaubst du, habe ich dich, deinen Vater und das Mädchen am Leben gelassen?“ Das war ein ziemlich egoistisches Motiv, aber Alex verstand. Er nickte stumm und ging langsam auf die Rezeption zu, während er sich im Foyer des Sanatoriums umsah. Einige Leute in diesem Raum waren weiß gekleidet, andere nicht. Er fragte sich, ob die, die nicht in weiß gekleidet waren, alle verrückt sein könnten. Er fragte sich auch ob er nicht selbst verrückt war, wenn er daran dachte, was er gleich versuchen würde. An der Rezeption saß eine hübsche junge Frau, die Alex freundlich anlächelte, als er sich näherte. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“, fragte sie herzlich, Alex antwortete zitternd: „Ja…ich…ähm…“ Er schloss die Augen und holte tief Luft: „Ich möchte den Halter des Pfades sehen!“ Ihr Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. Eine kalte, harte Gleichgültigkeit breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als sie einen Schlüssel aus ihrer Tasche zog. Sie reichte ihn Alex ohne Augenkontakt und sagte mit abweisender Stimme: „Hier, der gehört zu einem unbenutzten Versorgungsraum im Keller. Nehmen Sie ihn und verschwinden Sie!“ Der Angesprochene nahm den Schlüssel und bedankte sich nuschelnd, die Rezeptionistin reagierte sowieso nicht. Alex blickte ein letztes Mal hinter sich und sah wie Jeff ihm zunickte. Jetzt gab es wohl kein Zurück mehr. ---- II Die Kellertreppe befand sich in der Nähe der Rezeption. Alex‘ Herz hämmerte erbarmungslos gegen seine Brust, als er die Stufen nach unten ging. Es war wie in der Legende: In irgendeinem Land in irgendeiner Stadt sollte man in eine Anstalt gehen und dort nach einem der Halter fragen. Die Halter waren die Hüter unvorstellbar mächtiger Objekte. Sobald man an der Rezeption nach einem von ihnen verlangt hatte, begann seine jeweilige Prüfung. Sollte man diese bestehen, würde man eines dieser Objekte und dessen Macht erlangen. Sollte man allerdings versagen, konnte man entweder mit einer Menge Glück entkommen, oder aber man würde ein Schicksal erleben das viel, viel schlimmer als der Tod selbst wäre. Dessen war sich Alex nur zu schmerzlich bewusst als er am Ende der Treppe angelangt war. Er befand sich in einem mehr oder weniger breiten Gang in dem es rechts und links Türen gab, die gleichmäßig verteilt waren. „Also dann…“, flüsterte er zu sich selbst als er den Schlüssel der Rezeptionistin zückte und damit begann ihn an den Türen auszuprobieren. Keines der Türschlösser ließ sich öffnen, als Alex bei der fünften Tür angelangt war, wurde ihm schwindelig. Er schloss die Augen und hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten. Das Schwindelgefühl war jedoch nur von kurzer Dauer und er öffnete die Augen wieder. Alex‘ Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Grimasse, die nackte Panik ausdrückte. Er musste seine gesamte Willenskraft aufbringen um nicht loszuschreien. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie er es schaffte, nicht wahnsinnig zu werden. Bis zum Moment seines Augenaufschlags hatte er insgeheim gehofft, dass die Halter doch nur eine Legende waren. Nun jedoch starrte er in eine endlose, schwarze Leere, über die sich ein schmaler, gewundener Pfad schlängelte. Am Ende dieses Pfades war eine Tür, die aussah als würde sie im Nichts hängen. In der Finsternis, die den Pfad und die Tür umgab entdeckte Alex unscharfe, riesenhafte Umrisse, die zweifellos am Leben waren und denen ein Mensch sicherlich nicht allzu nahe kommen wollte. Diese Wesen waren es jedoch nicht, was Alex am meisten schockierte. Weder sie, noch die Tatsache, dass er am Rande eines Pfades stand, der ins Nichts führte. Den größten Schock hatte etwas anderes in ihm ausgelöst, denn mitten auf diesem Pfad, keine 200 Meter von Alex entfernt, stand jemand. Alex sah ihn nur von hinten, doch er hatte absolut keine Zweifel, wer dieser Jemand war. Es war ein Junge, etwa in Alex‘ Alter, dessen hervorstechendstes Merkmal zwei tiefschwarze Augenringe waren. Something Worse. Der Vernichter zahlloser Kreaturen. Derjenige, der die SCP-Organisation zerschlagen und ihr Hauptquartier dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hatte. Jeff hatte Recht gehabt ihn hier zu suchen und entgegen aller Wahrscheinlichkeit hatte er fast zeitgleich mit Alex den Pfad betreten. Vielleicht über eine andere Irrenanstalt. Jeff und Alex hatten besprochen was zu tun war, wenn er Something begegnen würde. Das Vernünftigste wäre es, sich von hinten heranzuschleichen und den Jungen mit den Augenringen vom Pfad zu stoßen. Er würde damit aus der Realität selbst verbannt werden und wäre in alle Zeit in einer albtraumhaften Unendlichkeit gefangen. Alex schlich so leise wie möglich an seinen Feind heran. Zu seinem Glück machte das Überqueren des Pfades nicht das geringste Geräusch. Während er sich näherte kamen ihm dennoch Skrupel. Vielleicht hatte nicht einmal Something Worse ein so grausiges Schicksal verdient. Alex war aber auch klar, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, denn der Junge, den er verfolgte, war eine zu große Gefahr für die Welt. Als sie beide die Tür am Ende des Pfades fast erreicht hatten geschah etwas, das Alex‘ Herz beinahe zum Stillstand brachte. Something fiel auf die Knie und stieß einen langgezogenen Schmerzensschrei aus. Er hielt sich den Kopf, während sich sein Schrei langsam teuflisches Lachen verwandelte. „Ja…JA! Ich erinnere mich!“, schrie er in die Leere. Hätte er sich in diesem Moment umgedreht, hätte er Alex entdeckt und alles wäre aus gewesen. Aber er drehte sich nicht um. Er hatte sich nicht ein einziges Mal umgesehen. Als Alex darüber nachdachte merkte er, dass er es auch nicht schaffte sich umzudrehen. Er starrte unentwegt in Richtung der Tür am Ende des Pfades, von ihr ging eine unnatürliche Faszination aus. Ihm wurde klar, was für unwahrscheinliches Glück er hatte. Dieser Gedanke wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen, denn Alex sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie sich die riesenhaften Umrisse näherten. Er hoffte inständig, dass diese Wesen nur Something bemerkt hatten. Sollten sie nur ihn vom Pfad ziehen, wäre alles perfekt. Und seine Hoffnung schien sich zu bestätigen. Die unaussprechlichen Kreaturen näherten sich Something, der auf dem Pfad kniete und streckten ihre Extremitäten nach ihm aus. Alex schloss die Augen und hielt den Atem an. Er konnte und wollte das nicht direkt ansehen. „Ihr wagt es, mich anzugreifen?“, sagte Something zwischen den Zähnen hindurch, Alex riss die Augen auf, als er eine Erschütterung vor sich spürte und sah zu seinem Entsetzen, dass die Umrisse flohen. Sie flohen vor Something Worse! Jemandem, der als Mensch geboren war! Er musste erneut all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, damit er keinen Laut von sich gab. Dieser stand auf und erreichte schließlich die Tür am Ende des Pfades, öffnete sie und ging hindurch. Sein Verfolger ging lautlos hinterher. Die Tür war zugezogen worden, ein kleiner Spalt war jedoch offen geblieben. Alex Nadezha sah hindurch und lauschte der Szene die sich für alle Zeit in sein Gedächtnis brennen sollte. ---- III Something Worse hatte nach einigen Unannehmlichkeiten den Raum erreicht, den ihm die drei verstümmelten Schicksalsgöttinnen im SCP-Hauptquartier vorausgesagt hatten. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er seinen Blick nicht von dieser Tür lösen könnte und auch nicht, dass er von den Wesen am Rand des Pfades angegriffen werden würde. Aber das war es wert gewesen, denn nun hatte er nicht nur einen Teil seiner Erinnerung wieder, er war auch im Raum, von dem er sich einige Antworten versprach. Er befand sich in einem schmutzverkrusteten, leeren Zimmer. Gegenüber der Tür war eine Wand, an die eine stark abgemagerte Leiche gelehnt war. Langsam begann alles einen Sinn zu ergeben. Something spürte, wie beim Anblick des Toten mehr und mehr Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Das war er: Der Halter des Pfades. Der Meister. Der, der sie alle kannte. Die dritte Kreatur. Als Something auf sie zuging, begann die Leiche, sich zu bewegen. Ein dezentes, rotes Glühen leuchtete in ihrer linken Augenhöhle auf. In ihrer Rechten hatte sie noch die Überreste eines Auges. Die Lippen des Untoten verzerrten sich langsam zu einem abscheulichen Lächeln, als er den Jungen auf sich zukommen sah. Dann begann er langsam zu sprechen: „Dheunos apo Kémelom! Dass du irgendwann auftauchst war klar!“ Der Junge sah den Halter nachdenklich an. „Dheunos apo Kémelom…?“, fragte Something ratlos, kurz darauf erhellte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. „Ach ja!“, rief er freudig, „So nanntet ihr mich damals, nicht wahr? Wie lange ist es her? 5000 Jahre? 5500?“ „Sehr lange!“, antwortete der Ghul mit tiefer, bedrohlicher Stimme. „Wie ich sehe hat die Zeit auf jedem von uns Spuren hinterlassen.“ Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Du nennst dich ja seit neuestem ‚Something Worse‘. Das ist entweder lächerlich oder genial…ich bleibe bei lächerlich.“ Er kicherte. „Woher weißt du davon?“, fragte Something misstrauisch, worauf der Halter auf seine Augenhöhle zeigte, aus der ein schwaches rotes Glühen entsprang. „Ich habe dich beobachtet. Schon seit du denken kannst und darüber hinaus! Ich kenne den Namen unter dem du dieses Leben begonnen hast.“ Der Junge zuckte kurz zusammen, der Untote sprach weiter: „Und vor Allem weiß ich, was du hier willst!“ Er kicherte als er seine Rede beendet hatte. „Dann sag es mir!“ Eine wahnhafte Ungeduld schwang in Somethings Stimme mit, „sag mir wie man den Fluch bricht, der auf mir lastet! Sag mir wie ich mein Dasein als Mensch hinter mir lassen kann!“ Zum ersten Mal ließ der Halter ein lautes Lachen von sich hören. „Das ist einfach!“, rief er heiter. „Um den Fluch zu brechen brauchst du ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen!“ „Ein Symbol wahrer Emotionen? Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte der Junge und sowohl in seinem Gesicht als auch in seiner Stimme lag tiefe Enttäuschung. Der Ghul winkte grinsend ab. „Ich weiß, ich weiß, aber damals war es noch kein Klischee.“ „Verstehe“, sagte Something knapp, „und wie sieht so ein Symbol aus?“ „Das kann alles Mögliche sein!“, erklärte der Halter, „das könnte ein Kuss sein, das könnten Tränen sein, das könnte aber auch ein Mord sein. Ein Symbol an sich reicht jedoch nicht!“ Er kicherte ein weiteres Mal. „Um einen Fluch wie deinen zu brechen, müssen die Emotionen hinter dem Symbol stark genug sein und derart starke Gefühlsregungen wirst du bei Menschen wohl kaum finden!“ „Bei wem sonst?“, fragte der Junge obwohl er die Antwort bereits ahnte. „Unter all den Kreaturen, die du so leichtfertig getötet hast waren bestimmt eine oder zwei dabei, deren Emotionen stark genug wären um den Fluch zu brechen. Aber du hast sie umgebracht ohne groß nachzudenken! Jetzt ist es so gut wie unmöglich für dich, diesen Fluch loszuwerden! Es ist zu spät!“ Der Halter des Pfades lachte hämisch nachdem er dies sagte. Eine tiefe innere Wut breitete sich im Angesprochenen aus. Er hatte Mühe, sie zu beherrschen. „Welche Emotionen funktionieren am besten? Überhaupt, was soll ich mit so einem Symbol machen, damit der Fluch bricht?“, fragte der Junge mit den Augenringen feindselig. Der Halter lachte nur. „Das wirst du schon selbst herausfinden müssen!“, flüsterte er geheimniskrämerisch. „Schön. Dann hast du mir zumindest einen Ansatz gegeben. Ich würde dir danken, wenn ich dich nicht so hassen würde“, sagte Something knapp und ging langsam auf den Untoten zu. „Jetzt bleibt mir hier nur noch Eins zu tun!“ Und mit diesen Worten griff er dem Ghul an den Hals und hob ihn vor sich hoch. „Na los! Tu es! Das wird nichts ändern, du wirst den Fluch nicht brechen!“, würgte der Halter hervor. Something lächelte nur, griff in die linke Augenhöhle der Leiche und riss die Quelle des roten Leuchtens aus deren Schädel. Er ließ den verwesten Körper fallen und betrachtete eine kleine, rot leuchtende Kugel in seiner Hand. Dieses Objekt machte seinen Besitzer zum Halter des Pfades mit all seiner Macht. Der Junge grinste triumphierend. Er war vollkommen sicher, dass er den Fluch mit seinem jetzigen Wissen brechen würde und wenn nicht, konnte er sich dank des Objektes in seiner Hand auch auf die Hilfe anderer Halter berufen. Something drehte sich um und wollte gehen. „Fühl dich nicht zu siegessicher!“, rief der Untote vom Boden aus. Obwohl er schon lange vertrocknet war, lief schwarzes Blut aus seinem linken Auge. Er hob mühevoll den Kopf und begann mit zitternder Stimme zu sprechen: „Deine Arroganz wird…“ „Mein Untergang sein? Das hab‘ ich schon ein paar Mal gehört!“, beendete Something vergnügt den Satz. Dann ging er auf die Tür zu und verließ den Raum, während der ehemalige Halter des Pfades zurückblieb. ---- IV Alex hatte all das mit wachsendem Entsetzen beobachtet. Ihm war klar, dass er eigentlich wegrennen sollte, als Something Worse sich zum Gehen wandte. Immerhin kam er direkt auf ihn zu. Aber seine Beine gehorchten nicht. Die Angst lähmte ihn, er schaffte es gerade mal, ein paar Schritte rückwärts zu gehen, als sich die Tür bereits öffnete. Alex Nadezha sah genau in Somethings von schwarzen Ringen umgebene Augen. Angst und Panik stieg in ihm auf, als das Wesen, das der Halter ‚Dheunos apo Kémelom‘ genannt hatte immer näher kam. Bevor Alex sich versah, war er, wie der Untote, am Hals gepackt und in die Luft gehoben worden. „Alex, mein Freund! Was treibt dich denn hierher?“, fragte Something mit einem breiten, boshaften Grinsen. Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht, er brachte lediglich ein panisches Hecheln hervor. „Du bist mir wohl gefolgt, was? Dachtest wohl, du würdest hier einen Weg finden mich zu töten, hm?“ Er brach in Lachen aus. „Aber so wie’s aussieht hast du auf ganzer Linie versagt, denn ich habe was ich wollte…und noch mehr!“ Something hielt Alex die rot leuchtende Kugel vors Gesicht. Dieser starrte wie gebannt hinein. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, eine wunderschöne Frau darin zu sehen. „Was ist das?“, fragte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig für dich! Nicht dass für dich jetzt noch irgendetwas wichtig wäre!“, war die geflüsterte Antwort. Something ließ seinen ausgestreckten Arm sinken, sodass Alex‘ Füße beinahe den Boden berührten. „Weißt du Alex, ein Mensch kann sich kaum etwas Schlimmeres vorstellen, als bei vollem Bewusstsein ins Nichts zu gehen.“ Während er dies sagte verhärtete sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und man sah nur noch den Ansatz eines grausamen Lächelns. „Wie sehr ihr euch doch irrt!“ Und mit diesen Worten schleuderte Something Worse Alex vom Pfad. Alex schrie so laut er konnte, doch es half nichts. Er spürte wie er durch die endlose Leere flog und wie er von unaussprechlichen Klauen aufgefangen wurde. Eine Panik stieg in ihm auf, die jede andere Art von Angst wie einen Witz erscheinen ließ. Er schloss die Augen und schrie nach Leibeskräften, doch die namenlosen Hände trugen ihn unerbittlich weiter. Weg vom Pfad, weg von der Realität. Es kam ihm unendlich vor, doch dann geschah etwas, das Alex nicht zu träumen gewagt hätte: Eine Stimme, die wie die eines Toten klang, durchschnitt das ewige Nichts. „Wartet!“ Die Wesenheit, von der Alex getragen wurde, blieb unfassbarer Weise stehen. „Bringt ihn her!“ Die Monstrosität drehte sich um und ging zurück in die Richtung des Pfades. Alex begriff sein unvorstellbares Glück nicht einmal ansatzweise. Schließlich wurde er fallen gelassen und schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, in diesem Moment konnte er sich allerdings nichts Schöneres vorstellen. Langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder und sah, dass er direkt vor der Tür am Ende des Pfades lag. „Komm herein!“, sagte die tote Stimme, worauf Alex zitternd aufstand und langsam durch die Tür ging. Der ehemalige Halter des Pfades lebte zu Alex‘ Verwunderung noch. „Was…? Wie…?“, stotterte der Junge mit bebender Stimme. „Ich war lange genug der Halter des Pfades. Auch ohne mein Objekt kann ich diesen Raum noch für eine Weile aufrechterhalten und kontrollieren“, sagte der Ghul trocken. „Kontrollieren?“, fragte Alex ungläubig, obwohl er schon eines besseren belehrt wurde, konnte er es sich schwer vorstellen, dass irgendetwas diese Wesenheiten jenseits des Pfades kontrollieren könnte. „Ja, kontrollieren! Warum sonst glaubst du, waren deine Schritte auf dem Pfad vollkommen lautlos? Warum glaubst du, konnten weder du, noch Something Worse nach hinten sehen, als ihr diesen Raum betreten habt? Ich habe dich beschützt!“ Die Stimme des Untoten klang leicht gekränkt. „Beschützt? Warum?“ Alex verstand immer weniger, der Ghul deutete auf seine blutende Augenhöhle. „Ich habe auch dich beobachtet, Alex. Seit du damals in der Bibliothek die Geschichte gelesen hast, wie Dheunos apo Kémelom diese Welt angriff. Du hast Something Worse mehrmals getroffen und es überlebt. Du hast sogar einen Wahnsinnigen dazu gebracht, dich hierher zu führen. Ich beginne damit Hoffnung in dich zu setzen, deshalb werde ich so viele Fragen beantworten, wie ich kann, doch beeile dich, dieser Raum wird mich ohne mein Objekt bald verschlingen.“ Alex starrte ihn verständnislos an. Was sollte er ihn bitteschön fragen? Da ihm nichts Besseres einfiel begann er mit: „Wer sind Sie und welche Beziehung haben Sie zu Something Worse?“ Der Untote lächelte ihn schmerzverzerrt an. „Ich habe ihn mit diesem Fluch belegt!“ Daraufhin sah der Junge ihn so ungläubig an, dass der Halter lachen musste. „Sie sind dieser Zauberer aus der Geschichte!“, flüsterte Alex ehrfürchtig, worauf dieser nickte. Alex fiel auf, dass dem Zauberer in der Geschichte ein Auge ausgestochen wurde. Dieses Auge war dann wohl durch die rot glühende Kugel ersetzt worden, was den Jungen zu seiner nächsten Frage führte: „Wie sind Sie ein Halter geworden?“ Das Gesicht des Untoten wurde ausdruckslos. „Komm schon mein Junge, es ist offensichtlich!“, sagte er kalt. Vielleicht war es das. Doch Alex antwortete nicht, denn tief im Innern wollte er es gar nicht wissen, doch der Halter sprach unentwegt weiter: „Wie kommt es wohl, dass die Wesen am Rand des Pfades vor Something geflohen sind? Wie kommt es dass er sich ausgerechnet hier an seine Vergangenheit erinnert?“ Der Junge dachte immer noch nicht daran, zu antworten, was den Ghul nur dazu verleitete weiterzusprechen: „In der Geschichte, die du gelesen hast steht, dass Dheunos‘ Seele in einem menschlichen Körper eingesperrt wurde, aber da steht nicht, was mit seinem eigenen Körper passiert ist!“ In Alex Unterbewusstsein machte sich eine entsetzliche Erkenntnis breit, als der Halter seine Ansprache beendete: „Sein ursprünglicher Körper zerbrach… in punktgenau 2538 Teile! Du fragst mich wie ich ein Halter geworden bin? Das ist meine Antwort!“ ---- V 2538. Die genaue Anzahl der Halter und ihrer Objekte. Der Legende zufolge gab es auf der Welt nur noch 538, da die Restlichen ‚verloren‘ waren. Die Legende besagte außerdem, dass etwas unvorstellbar Schreckliches geschehen würde, sollten alle Objekte jemals wieder zusammenfinden. Ein Übel sollte zurückkehren, das die Welt wohl schon einmal heimgesucht hatte und das sich weit jenseits des Menschlichen Vorstellungsvermögens zu bewegen schien. Während Alex darüber nachdachte, erkannte er langsam die Parallelen zur Geschichte von Something Worse oder wie auch immer man ihn nennen mochte. Er wurde bleich und ihm wurde übel. Jetzt begriff er, warum Something so mächtig war, warum er so boshaft war, obwohl er kein offensichtliches Motiv dazu hatte. Ihm wurde klar, gegen wen er eigentlich kämpfte. Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Something war ihm immer als ein eigenständiges Wesen vorgekommen. Alex war nicht sicher ob er in die Legende der Halter passte, immerhin waren die und ihre Objekte schemenhafte Kreaturen, die sich im tiefsten Dunkeln verbargen und hauptsächlich die Psyche des Menschen angriffen. Something Worse stand aber für physische Zerstörung und auch sonst wirkte er viel zu plastisch, viel zu menschlich um der Ursprung der Halter zu sein. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, was du jetzt denkst“, sagte der Untote trocken. „Du traust ihm nicht, dass die Halter und ihre Objekte aus ihm hervorgehen, nicht wahr Alex?“ Der Junge nickte, die Leiche fuhr fort: „Lass dir Eines gesagt sein: Dheunos apo Kémelom ist keine dahergelaufene Kreatur. Er ist ein Gott! Man sagt, das schwarze Nichts habe ihn geboren, das vor aller Schöpfung existierte. Und doch ist er an einen menschlichen Körper gebunden und dazu verdammt wiedergeboren zu werden, wenn dieser Körper stirbt. Er hat hunderte von Leben hinter sich und das verändert selbst ein Wesen wie ihn. Jetzt ist er etwas vollkommen anderes. Er ist nicht mehr Dheunos apo Kémelom. Er ist Something Worse: Ein Gott mit der Mentalität eines Menschen. Der Antichrist, wenn du es so willst.“ „Mit der Mentalität eines Menschen…“, flüsterte Alex. „Eigentlich dürfte er sich doch gar nicht erinnern, wer er ist, oder? Wie hat er das geschafft?“ „Darüber kann ich nur spekulieren“, sagte der Ghul, „möglicherweise der Einfluss eines Telepathen, das tut jetzt aber nichts zur Sache!“ „Na schön, na schön.“ Alex versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. „Was waren die Fragmente seines Körpers und wie habt ihr es geschafft, sie in verschiedene Objekte zu bannen?“, fragte er weiter. Das Lächeln des Halters verriet, dass er auf diese Frage gehofft hatte. „Die Fragmente seines Körpers bestanden aus unzähligen Seelen verschiedener Wesen. In diesen Fragmenten waren Teile seiner Erinnerungen und seiner Fähigkeiten gespeichert. Nachdem seine eigentliche Seele gebannt war, waren sie vollkommen unkontrolliert und drohten damit, die Welt doch noch zu zerstören. Doch wir gaben die Hoffnung nicht auf! Es gibt durchaus Wesen, die sich mit Dheunos vergleichen lassen, Wesen die weit, weit entfernt von unserer Welt leben und diese halfen uns, die Fragmente seines Körpers einzusperren.“ Er mache eine kurze Pause. „So schafften wir es, die unendlich wirkende Macht auf 2538 Objekte zu verteilen und unsere Welt schien gerettet, im Gegenzug dafür forderten diese Kreaturen jedoch 2000 der Objekte für sich. Die restlichen 538 schlossen sie, zusammen mit einem Halter, in speziellen Räumen in dieser Welt ein, die man erreichen kann, wo immer sich der Wahnsinn sammelt. In diesen Räumen werden Dheunos‘ Erinnerungen auf das Gehirn des Menschen projiziert der sie betritt. Wer es schafft sie zu ertragen, kann den bisherigen Halter ablösen. Wer es nicht schafft, dessen Seele wird in das jeweilige Objekt aufgesogen.“ Alex nickte. Das erklärte die Irrenanstalten und die Prüfungen der Halter. Und in diesen Wesen, die der Untote erwähnt hatte wäre vielleicht eine Chance, Something zu vernichten. „Diese Kreaturen, von denen Sie sprachen, wie haben Sie die kontaktiert? Oder haben sie Sie gefunden?“ Daraufhin begann der Ghul zu grinsen. „Wir hatten Hilfe. Jemand hat uns gelehrt mit ihnen Kontakt aufzunehmen, er half uns auch, einen Pakt mit ihnen zu schließen, es war derselbe, der mich den Fluch gelehrt hat, mit dem ich Dheunos apo Kémelom belegt habe.“ Diese Information gab tatsächlich Anlass zur Hoffnung. „Wer?“, fragte Alex erwartungsvoll, das Grinsen des Halters wurde noch breiter: „Der Gesichtslose!“ Der hoffnungsvolle Gesichtsausdruck des Jungen wurde zu fassungslosem Staunen. Keuchend begann er zu fragen: „Der Gesichtslose? Sie meinen der…“ „Slenderman! Völlig korrekt!“, beendete die Leiche den Satz. „Wie hängt der Slenderman in all Dem drin?“, schrie Alex. Der Halter zeigte sich jedoch unbeeindruckt. „Ich bin mir selbst nicht sicher. Ich kann nur sagen, dass er erschienen ist, als sich die gesamte Menschheit nach Erlösung sehnte. Und bevor er in den Wäldern verschwand und zu dem wurde, was er bis zu seinem Tod war, half er uns.“ „Half Euch?“, fragte Alex, er konnte sich nur schwer vorstellen, dass eine mörderische Kreatur wie der Slenderman auf der Seite der Menschen stehen könnte. „Ja!“, sagte der Halter knapp. „Zum Beispiel wies er einige Menschen an, den Körper, in dem Dheunos gefangen war, einzusperren. Das taten sie auch gewissenhaft, bis der Körper starb. Aus diesen Menschen entwickelte sich über die Jahrhunderte eine Organisation, die jede Art von übernatürlichen Kreaturen einfing und festsetzte.“ „Augenblick!“, unterbrach der Junge. Was er gerade gehört hatte, stieß bei ihm mit Abstand auf den meisten Unglauben. „Soll das heißen, die SCP-Organisation wurde vom Slenderman gegründet?“ Alex stieß ein unfreiwilliges Lachen aus. „Soll das ein Witz sein?“ „Glaub es, oder glaub es nicht", sagte der Ghul sachlich. „Jedenfalls war es ursprünglich eine Organisation, die Dheunos‘ Körper sichern, aufnehmen und behüten sollte.“ Alex runzelte die Stirn. „Dheunos‘ menschlicher Körper… die Geschichte erzählt doch davon, dass er in den Körper des Kriegers gefahren ist, von dem er besiegt…“ Er stockte. In diesem Moment hätte sich Alex Nadezha sich am liebsten selbst geschlagen. Er hatte sich jetzt die Geschichte der Halter angehört und Fragen zu komplizierten Themen gestellt. Die simpelste, naheliegendste und wahrscheinlich wichtigste Frage hatte er aber außen vor gelassen: „Wenn Dheunos apo Kémelom wirklich so unendlich mächtig ist, wenn er dieses unvorstellbare Grauen ist, dass alle Halter vereint darstellen, wie konnte es sein, dass ein einzelner Mensch ihn besiegt?“ Nun wurde der Ghul erstmals vollkommen ernst: „Ja, diese Frage bietet sich an, nicht wahr? Aber ich weiß es nicht. Niemand weiß es. Das ist wohl mit Abstand das größte Mysterium an dieser Geschichte.“ Alex spürte wie die Enttäuschung ihm durch Mark und Bein ging. „Es muss doch irgendetwas Besonderes an ihm gewesen sein! In der Geschichte wird er nur als ‚mutiger Krieger‘ beschrieben, aber er muss doch etwas Bestimmtes an sich gehabt haben!“, rief er trotzig. „Ich weiß es nicht!“, sagte der Untote leise, „ich kannte ihn nicht, ich habe es nicht einmal ertragen, den Kampf mitanzusehen.“ „Was?!“, platzte es aus Alex heraus. „Das dürfte doch das Wichtigste bei der ganzen Sache gewesen sein!“ „Vielleicht!“ Jetzt musste der Ghul sich verteidigen. „Aber du machst dir keine Vorstellung, wie es war, Dheunos anzusehen. Das war so gut wie unmöglich! Dass der Krieger es so einfach konnte ist wieder etwas, das ich mir nicht erklären kann. Dheunos‘ Körper, sein Aussehen, es war als…“ Zum ersten Mal sah man so etwas wie Furcht im Gesicht der lebenden Leiche. „…als würde die Realität sich selbst verschlingen!“ „Wie verschlingt die Realität sich selbst?“, fragte Alex verständnislos, der Halter antwortete: „Ich kann es nicht besser in Worte fassen, ich hoffe, dass du es nie sehen musst, auf jeden Fall kann ich dir nicht sagen, wie dieser Kämpfer es geschafft hat zu gewinnen.“ Alex spürte die Verzweiflung in ihm aufkeimen. „Aber es muss doch einen Weg geben, ihn zu vernichten! Something Worse, oder Dheunos apo Kémelom oder wie auch immer; irgendetwas muss ihn doch töten können!“ „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gefragt?“, fragte der Untote, dabei stahl sich erneut ein Lächeln in sein Gesicht. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht? Das hätte Alex vielleicht die ganze Geschichte erspart. Während er darüber nachdachte, fiel ihm auf, dass er sich in seinem Leben noch nie dümmer vorgekommen war. Das bemerkte offenbar auch der Halter: „Schon gut, du wurdest gerade fast aus der Realität geworfen, da können nicht mehr Viele rational denken!“, sagte er, nicht ohne zu kichern, dann kam er zum Thema zurück: „Aber ja, es gibt in der Tat einen anderen Weg, ihn unschädlich zu machen. Aber sein physischer Tod reicht nicht! Du musst ihn mit Körper und Seele auslöschen!“ „Und wie?“ Alex war wieder in einer Erwartungshaltung, jetzt kehrte die Hoffnung in seine Magengegend zurück. „Du musst ihn sowohl aus Raum und Zeit, als auch aus Leben und Tod verbannen. Du musst ihm jede Chance auf Existenz nehmen! Dazu brauchst du die Kräfte sieben anderer Halter!“ Der Junge hörte dem Ghul aufmerksam zu, das war wohl das wichtigste an diesem Gespräch. „Der Halter des Lebens, der Halter des Todes und der Halter des Raums decken ihre jeweiligen Dimensionen ab. Für die Zeit benötigst du drei Objekte und hast dabei mehrere Möglichkeiten!“ Die Stimme des Halters war sachlich geworden. „Und die wären?“, fragte der Junge. Er hasste den Halter dafür, dass er ihn immer fragen ließ, statt ihm alles zu Ende zu erklären. Der Ghul fuhr fort: „Du kannst dich entweder auf die Halter des Beginns, des Endes und der Ewigkeit berufen, oder aber auf die der Vergangenheit, der Gegenwart und der Zukunft. Ich würde dir die ersten drei empfehlen, da ihre Objekte wesentlich simpler zu erlangen sind. Aber das ist noch nicht alles! Um überhaupt ein Gegner für Something Worse zu sein, brauchst du die Kraft des Halters des Widersachers!“ „In Ordnung“, sagte Alex knapp. „Ich brauche also die Kräfte von sieben Haltern: Denen des Lebens, des Todes, des Raums, des Beginns, des Endes, der Ewigkeit und des Widersachers. Richtig?“ „Richtig!“, sagte der Untote, „suche diese Halter auf und nimm ihre Objekte an dich. Wenn du sie hast, füge sie zusammen. Keine Sorge, der Halter des Lebens wird wissen wie. Aus diesen sieben Objekten wird eine Waffe entstehen, die Something oder auch Dheunos ein für alle Mal vernichten kann. Zumindest, solange er an einen menschlichen Körper gebunden ist.“ „Eine Waffe?“ Auf Alex Gesicht machte sich dieselbe Enttäuschung breit, die sich bereits auf Something ausgebreitet hatte. Der Ghul musste beinahe lachen: „Auch das war damals noch kein Klischee!“ sagte er amüsiert. „Na gut. Aber warum haben Sie mir nicht gleich von der Waffe erzählt? Nur weil ich nicht gefragt habe?“, fragte Alex misstrauisch. „Nein! Es war mir wichtig, dass du die Geschichte der Halter erfährst. Wenn du sie kennst, wird es dir wesentlich leichter fallen, den Haltern gegenüber zu treten und ihre Objekte an dich zu nehmen. Ich habe dir alles erzählt, was du wissen solltest.“ In diesem Moment wurde dem Jungen klar, was der Untote für ihn getan hatte. „Danke. Vielen Dank“, sagte Alex aufrichtig. Dann fragte er etwas, das ihn eigentlich ängstigte: „Was wird jetzt aus Ihnen?“ „Von allen Haltern kann ich am längsten ohne mein Objekt existieren, aber nicht ewig.“ Der Untote sprach betont emotionslos und sachlich. „Bald werde ich meinem Ende entgegen sehen. Aber ich habe dich, Alex! Du bist meine größte Hoffnung! Und jetzt weißt du alles, was du wissen musst, also geh jetzt. Sobald du das andere Ende des Pfades erreichst, wirst du dich in der Anstalt wiederfinden. Ach und eine Sache noch…“ Sein Gesicht nahm einen fast entschuldigenden Ausdruck an. „Du darfst die einzelnen Objekte nicht benutzen, so lange es sich vermeiden lässt! Das könnte etwas anlocken, dessen Aufmerksamkeit man besser nicht erregt! Das war alles. Geh jetzt!“ „Ich danke Ihnen von Herzen!“, sagte der Junge. Er hatte furchtbares Mitleid mit dem Ghul. Mit einem beklemmenden Gefühl in der Brust drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum. Er lief den Pfad zurück auf dem er gekommen war und bemerkte, zu seiner Erleichterung, dass die Wesen an dessen Rand sich nicht im Geringsten um ihn kümmerten. Als er schließlich fast am Ende des Pfades angekommen war, spürte er einen weiteren Schwindelanfall, der ihn die Augen schließen ließ. Er öffnete sie wieder und war zurück im Keller der Irrenanstalt. Vielleicht war es Glück, dass Alex sich auf dem Rückweg nicht umgedreht hatte, vielleicht war es auch die letzte gute Tat eines ehemaligen Halters, der seinen größten Hoffnungsträger nicht noch mehr unter Druck setzen wollte. Alex sollte nie erfahren, dass der Untote über seine Lebensdauer ohne Objekt gelogen hatte. Und so sah er beim Verlassen dieses grausigen Ortes nicht, wie der Pfad hinter ihm zusammenbrach. Epilog: Hoffnung Wie ein Besessener rannte Alex die Stufen hinauf. Er hatte jetzt alle Informationen die er brauchte. Es gab Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung, dass Something Worse vernichtet werden könnte. „Hey Jeff!“, rief er als er oben angekommen war und die Tür zum Erdgeschoss aufriss. „Ich weiß wie…“ Weiter kam er nicht. „Oh nein!“ Alex‘ hoffnungsvolle Miene wurde schnell zu Entsetzen und Resignation. In der Eingangshalle war ein Blutbad veranstaltet worden. Die Menschen, die zu Beginn noch ihrer Tagesordnung nachgegangen waren, lagen jetzt entweder tot oder schwerverletzt auf dem Boden. „Jeff, du dämlicher Idiot…!“, flüsterte Alex und schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Warum…?“ Ihm fiel ein, dass Jana und Eugen, sein Vater, ebenfalls im Jeep gesessen hatten. Sie hatten aber beide vorher klar gemacht, dass sie lieber warten würden. Sein Vater hatte sowieso nicht an die Existenz der Halter geglaubt, sonst wäre er vielleicht doch mitgekommen. Alex schwante furchtbares und so rannte er die Tür hinaus in Richtung des Parkplatzes. Auch im Außenbereich des Sanatoriums lagen Tote und Verletzte. Dann sah er etwas, das er nicht erwartet hatte: In der Nähe der Eingangstür lag ein Junge mit einer übel aussehenden Verletzung an Brust und auch. Der Junge hatte ein ausgebleichtes, vernarbtes Gesicht und seine Augenlider fehlten. „Jeff!“, rief Alex und kniete sich neben ihn, nachdem er zum verletzten Killer hingerannt war. „Wie hoch…war die Chance…dass er ausgerechnet…in dieser Anstalt…rauskommen würde…?“, presste Jeff the Killer hervor. Das fragte sich Alex auch. Something hatte den Pfad sicherlich nicht durch diese Anstalt betreten, das hätten Jeff und er sicher bemerkt. Aber wie hatte er es geschafft, von einer anderen Anstalt in diese zu gelangen? Hing es vielleicht mit dem Objekt des Halters zusammen, das Something an sich genommen hatte? Wenn ja, wieso hatte der Halter ihn nicht gewarnt? Wusste er es selbst nicht? Durch die Räume der Halter in jede beliebige Anstalt zu kommen war vielleicht auch eine Fähigkeit, die Dheunos apo Kémelom vorbehalten war. Doch diese Gedanken halfen jetzt auch nicht weiter. „Die Chance ist verschwindend gering, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig!“, sagte Alex. „Keine Panik, Jeff, ich rufe dir einen Krankenwagen.“ Mittlerweile kamen auch Jana Haal und Professor Nadezha, die sich in der Hecke eines angrenzenden Grundstücks versteckt hatten, dazu. „Gott sei Dank, es geht dir gut!“, rief Eugen Nadezha und umarmte seinen Sohn so fest er konnte. „Wir dachten schon…“ Man hörte eine unendliche Erleichterung in seiner Stimme. „Schon gut!“, sagte Alex, ebenfalls erleichtert. „Aber dafür haben wir jetzt keine Zeit! Jeff braucht Hilfe! Schnell, einen Krankenwagen.“ Professor Nadezha nickte und zog, wenn auch mit gewissem Widerwillen, sein Handy hervor. Er erzählte von einem Amoklauf in der Nervenheilanstalt „Wieso tust du das, Alex, wieso willst du unbedingt mein Leben retten?“ „Weil ich jemandem versprochen habe, so viele Leben zu retten wie ich kann und weil ich nicht will, dass du stirbst. Du bist vielleicht die letzte lebende ‚Creepypasta-Kreatur‘ und außerdem bist du ein Mensch wie ich.“ Jeff grunzte verächtlich. „Das ändert gar nichts! Sobald Something Worse tot ist, sind wir wieder Feinde!“ „Nicht sprechen Jeff!“ Nun meldete sich Jana zu Wort. Ihre medizinische Ausbildung reichte, um Jeffs Wunde zumindest beurteilen und provisorisch verbinden zu können. „Spar deine Kraft!“, befahl sie, dann wandte sie sich an Alex: „Hast du einen Hinweis zu Something Worse gefunden?“ „Mehr als das!“, war die freudige Antwort, „wir haben ein neues Ziel! Aber lass es mich später erklären, ja?“ Und während er das sagte, merkte er wie müde er eigentlich war. Er hatte zwei Tage lang kaum geschlafen. Er hatte den Untergang des SCP-Hauptquartiers erlebt und hatte den Rand der Realität gesehen. Nach wenigen Minuten trafen einige Krankenwagen ein. In Windeseile kümmerten sich die Sanitäter um die Überlebenden. „Hey, Alex!“, rief Jeff mühevoll als er in den Krankenwagen gehoben wurde. „Ja, was ist?“, fragte dieser besorgt. „Something wirkte irgendwie verändert, als er uns angegriffen hat. Er hat nicht mehr versucht, alles und jeden sofort zu töten, er hat… ich glaube er hat versucht, die Leute in der Anstalt zum Weinen zu bringen, ergibt das einen Sinn?“, flüsterte Jeff so deutlich er konnte. „Ja, das ergibt mehr Sinn als du dir vorstellst!“, sagte der Angesprochene, der sich mittlerweile kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte. Eine letzte Sache fiel Alex ein. Bevor der Krankenwagen abfuhr, näherten sich die Lippen des Jungen dem Ohr des Killers. „Jeff, ich weiß nicht, wie viele Behörden dich kennen, aber sie werden dich im Krankenhaus sicher unter Beobachtung stellen. Mir ist klar, dass du mit Leichtigkeit entkommen kannst, sobald es dir besser geht, aber bitte keine Toten, in Ordnung?“ „Ich denke darüber nach.“ Quetschte Jeff hervor. „Danke!“ sagte Alex Nadezha erleichtert und verließ den Krankenwagen bevor dieser losfuhr. Eine Weile sah er der Ambulanz lächelnd nach. Es gab tatsächlich Hoffnung für die Welt. Dieser Gedanke tröstete Alex, bevor er schließlich von einer barmherzigen Ohnmacht übermannt wurde. 'Übersicht '(Part 2.1) ---- Das ist dann also der Beginn des zweiten Teils...und mein persönlicher Rekord was Anmaßung angeht. Mir ist durchaus klar, dass der Reiz der Halter eigentlich im Unwissen und im Unbekannten liegt und dass es eigentlich außerhalb des menschlichen Vorstellungvermögens liegen sollte, was passiert wenn alle Halter zusammenkommen. Trotzdem: Diese Idee hatte ich schon seit Anfang des ersten Teils und wollte sie auch umsetzen. Ich hoffe die Story gefällt euch trotzdem und dass euch die nächsten Teile auch interessieren werden :) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:The Holders